Chibi Robo Gatekeeper of Sin
Chibi Robo Gatekeeper of Sin also known as "The God of Sins" is a recurring antagonist. He is considered to be one of the most powerful gods in the Pokle Cinematic Universe. He is a god that only appears if angered by the action of one's sins. He is a very powerful god since he is capable of annihilating nearly everyone from his arm cannon. It is nearly impossible to beat him unless you say "ziplash" which apparently makes him banished for a few years. Physical Appearance Chibi Robo Gatekeeper of Sin is a huge version of Chibi Robo. He has big black eyes and has an arm cannon on his right hand. History Meme Origin Chibi Robo Gatekeeper of Sin is simply a running gag that happens throughout Jake's server due to a simple image of Chibi Robo with a gun. Backstory Chibi Robo Gatekeeper of Sin used to have a giant race full of many sorts of Chibi Robos. Most of his race praised him for who he was and gave him almost everything in the world. It wasn't until 100,000 BC when a threatening plague surrounded most of his race. For the sake of his own life, Chibi Robo Gatekeeper of Sin decided to leave and simply betray his race in order to escape being killed by the plague. He ended up dying a few days later due to barely any preparation and was soon reincarnated into the God of Sins. Milky Star Nightmares Pokle Mayham: Book Editon (200 Sub Collab) During Pretzel Jedi's collab entry, Chib Robo Gatekeeper of Sin appears as an almighty threat. It is unknown how he is summoned though, a man named Nuvak Prime tries to stop Chibi Robo Gatekeeper of Sin but then is immediately shot by his arm cannon. However, a Random Bulborb says "ziplash" which automatically causes Chibi Robo to be banished once again until 100 years. Personality Since Chibi Robo Gatekeeper of Sin can't talk, it is kind of hard to tell his personality. However, shown by how he deals with things. He is a very angry god and would do anything to destroy the one who made him angry, even if it means to simply sacrifice himself to do it. Due to him being only summoned when feeling anger, he mostly dislikes everyone including the plague that ended up killing most of his race. There isn't any way into making him feel better. Powers and Abilities Due to Chibi Robo Gatekeeper of Sin being the God of Sins, he has a whole bunch of powerful attacks. Most of these attacks can be incredibly effective with mostly everyone except for the other gods. * '''Sin Blast: '''His main attack, Chibi Robo Gatekeeper of Sin summons an incredibly powerful blast from his arm cannon that can incredibly harm anyone. Although the blast can't kill anyone, it can certainly leave them injured. * '''Ocean Rising: '''Even if you escape Chibi Robo Gatekeeper of Sin, he can still rise from several other areas. The most notable area he rises from is the ocean. Trivia * It is unknown what Chibi Robo Gatekeeper of Sin looked like before he was reincarnated as the God of Sins. Many have tried to speculate this but have ultimately failed while trying to. * Although Chibi Robo Gatekeeper of Sin has been banished twice, his second banishment isn't exactly canon since it is just a collab episode of Milky Star Nightmares. Category:Characters